Las pamplinas de la navidad
by Smithback
Summary: ¿Y si Ebenezer Scrooge hubiera reconsiderado sus ideas sobre la navidad y finalmente eligiese no cambiar? Reto Especial por Navidad y Año Nuevo del foro Café SPH.


**Las pamplinas de la navidad**

Saliendo del mundo de los sueños, en ese momento en el que tanto las ideas oníricas como los pensamientos diurnos tienen un extraordinario sentido; Ebenezer Scrooge tuvo la suerte de asentar todas esas ideas y mantenerlas cuando finalmente abrió los ojos.

Un rayo de luz se filtró por las gruesas cortinas. El viejo hombre abrió los ojos y alerta se incorporó en su cama. ¿Había realmente sucedido? ¿En verdad los espíritus de las navidades pasadas presentes y futuras venido hasta él a advertirle? A la luz del día todo parecía menos fantástico y Seguramente había sido todo solo un sueño, una larga y horrible pesadilla, sin duda a causa de las incesantes celebraciones a lo largo de la calle. " ¿Por qué vendrían los espíritus a hablar con un hombre como él? Un sueño bastante inusual y desagradable. Esperaba que no se repitieran. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que llegó del trabajo. Acaso ¿había sufrido algún tipo de fiebre y pasado más de una noche en cama? sin duda también sería eso la causa de sus pesadillas. Había escuchado que no muy lejos había comenzado una epidemia de cólera…

Bastante confundido, pero decidido, Ebenezer Scrooge se dirigió a la ventana y con una asertiva voz preguntó a un niño que jugaba por ahí.

"¡Niño! ¡Ehy! ¡Niño!"

"¡¿Me habla a mí, señor?!"

"¡a quién más! Dime, ¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy?!"

"¿Hoy, señor?" preguntó el niño al cual apenas si se le veían los ojos a través de la bufanda y gorro. "Hoy, pues hoy es navidad, Señor."

El viejo rumeó un par de groserías desde su posición y al ver que el niño solo se quedaba ahí como cachorro asustado, continuó. "¡Bien, pues has algo útil! ¡No te quedes ahí como tarado! ¡Ponte a trabajar! Por holgazanes como tú, el mundo está como está!" terminó el hombre con un fuerte golpe al cerrar la ventana.

"Navidad… ¡Bha, pamplinas!"

(*)

Meticulosamente se terminó de vestir y comer algo sencillo, se preparaba para salir a trabajar. No importaba si todas las demás personas querían mal gastar valioso tiempo en frívolas reuniones y costosos regalos, él tenía cosas que hacer, papeles que llenar y diligencias que realizar.

Sin duda alguna ésta era la peor época del año. Mucha gente en la calle, dejando su basura por doquier, niños escandalosos corriendo por doquier sin supervisión. Realmente si algo le les sucediera a los niños, los padres serían los únicos responsables, no era raro escuchar de las labores de niños o el maltrato a los niños perdidos.

A cada paso chocaba con gente que ya bien le pedía dinero, o se detenía para saludar a otro incauto que se encontrara por ahí. Estaba irritado, cansado y muy molesto y apenas era la mañana.

Por el agentado camino, no pudo más que recordar los sueños que tuvo la noche anterior. Hoy, a la luz de la gente y el ruido, lo anterior se veía diferente. . De niño pocas navidades fueron felices, lo sabía bien, pero también entendía que esa era más la norma que la excepción. Y que si así era, no era más que la realidad, tratar de festejar un día no cambiaría el resto del año. Vivió algunas navidades felices y el resto de su vida un asco. Celebrar una noche al año no cambiaría su existencia...

Y si en el futuro moría olvidado, ¿Cuántas personas no terminaban así a pesar de haber contribuido en la sociedad? Y después de un tiempo de todas formas sería olvidado; a pesar de que le pusiesen flores los primeros años a su roído cuerpo, al cabo de un tiempo de igual manera la gente se olvidaría de él... ¿cuántas personas no morían sin ser tomadas en cuenta? Mujeres en prostíbulos, niños en minas; un viejo no haría la diferencia.

No tenía nada de especial para él el cantar y reunirse con gente que apenas conocía. Le molestaba que le dieran tanta importancia a algo así. A una noche de sus vidas, mientras todos los demás días del año eran gente miserable y egoísta. Al menos él era consistente y era gruñón todo el año. No pretendería ser algo que no era y si algunas personas en el presente disfrutaban o no de la navidad, tampoco le importaba.

Gente hipócrita, eso era lo que en realidad manifestaban en navidad. ¿A quién podría gustarle tanto ruido? ¡Tanta gente en las calles! ¡Tanta hipocresía! ¡Tanto consumo en exceso! Lo único que le provocaban a él era un inmenso fastidio.

¡No daría dinero a las iglesias y orfanatos! Si era bien sabido que vendían a los niños después de un tiempo.

"¡Pamplinas!" Dijo al cerrar detrás de si la puerta de su negocio. Ahora, finalmente, algo de tranquilidad.

El hombre se sentó en la silla. Finalmente con algo de paz, se dejó relajar por unos instantes. Ahí en el silencio de su oficina, con el ruido disminuido por las gruesas paredes; con solo las vetas de la madera adornando sus paredes, le parecía un perfecto refugio contra la navidad.

Sacó algunos papeles que tenía que revisar, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la navidad había quedado atrás. Ahora toda su concentración estaba en las cuentas y escritos frente a él. Esto era lo que en realidad disfrutaba, llenar papeletas, hacer cuentas, un mundo perfecto y exacto, papeles y documentos que no le mentían, no le trataban de vender ideas o mentiras. Aquí podía sentirse realmente satisfecho e incluso contento. Que el resto del mundo siguiera con sus celebraciones, él era feliz con su trabajo.

Después de un par de horas de trabajo. Se levantó, estiró su cansada espalda y sacó de una usada bolsa de papel su almuerzo. No saldría hasta que la calle estuviera vacía. Mientras masticaba con lentitud, pensaba en la navidad. ¿Querría Jesús que festejaran su nacimiento de ésta manera? ¿Con frivolidades y sínicas cortesías….? Para él, la navidad era irritabilidad. Desde los colores, los adornos de los árboles, las canciones y las luces… todo le causaba molestia y enojo. Ni siquiera entendía bien por qué parecía ser el único al que le desagradaba todo eso.

"¿soy el único?" se preguntó en voz alta.

De la nada una enorme luz se hizo en su oficina. Era como si todo rastro de luz se concentrara frente a su escritorio.

"¿Qué… que?" Sus manos temblaban, las ideas incompletas tropezaban las unas con las otras en un mal remedo de espectáculo de payasos.

Pronto, la luz creció y tomó forma. Una mujer alta con una especie de túnica obscura estaba frente a él. La extraña figura irradiaba luz, contrastando con su ropa y con las vacías paredes del cuarto.

"¿quién? ¿Qué? ¿Es?" Intentaba decir Ebenezer mientras la mujer sonría divertida. ¿Eres tu uno de esos espíritus?" logró decir finalmente el hombre.

Una sardónica y corta carcajada salió de los labios de la mujer. "No me compares con esas monstruosidades, esos son solo ideas superficiales flotando entre la gente. Yo…" dijo ella con énfasis. "soy el verdadero espíritu de la navidad."

Era como si el aire hubiese decidido dejar de circular. ¡El verdadero espíritu de la navidad! ¿Acaso venía a reprocharle? Se lo estaba por preguntar, pero lo único que salió de su seca boca fue: "Pero tú eres una mujer…"

La mujer en cuestión murmuró un ligero idiota, para luego responder con normalidad. "Si, bueno, solía ser Jesús cristo, pero se aburrió hace algunos cientos de años y me dejó el trabajo a mí."

"¿vienes a reclamarme?" preguntó Scrooge. Con un arrebato de ira, iniciado por una leve elevación de los cánticos de la calle, Ebenezer se levantó y reclamó. "¡Estoy cansado! ¡Estoy harto! ¡La navidad solo me trae disgustos! ¡¿No lo pueden entender?! ¡¿No lo puedes entender?! ¡No me gusta la navidad! ¡¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?!"

Para sorpresa de Ebenezer, la mujer sonrió complacida. "si, tienes razón, la navidad es irritante." Ante la incrédula cara del hombre, la mujer sonrió más y continuó. "Ese es el verdadero espíritu de la navidad… ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gusta el ruido y colores excesivos? Dar y cooperar pueden hacerlo todo el año, pero lo hacen ahora por no verse mal… cada navidad he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer la navidad más cansada, más irritante, pero parece que nadie entiende." Dijo la mujer, dejándose caer en la silla detrás de ella. "No sé cuándo todo comenzó a trastornarse tanto" se quejaba la mujer. "Hasta ahora solo tú y unos pocos lo han entendido."

El señor Scrooge se dejó también caer en su silla. "Pero los espíritus de ayer…" intentó decir el hombre

La mujer movió la mano para quitarle importancia. "Son reales, pero no son verdaderos. Son entes superficiales, solo para los niños que siguen conejos blancos; y para otros como para ti, son una prueba. Podía ser que al final cambiaras de parecer y como todos los demás comenzaras a celebrar la navidad."

Scrooge abrió los ojos y se enderezó. "¡Jamás!"

.la mujer asintió satisfecha. "Muchas gracias; eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mí."

"Pero y esto" dijo el hombre, señalando a las celebraciones de la calle. "No puedes dejarlo así."

"Yo no puedo decidir por ellos, cada año trato de hacerlo más fastidioso pero no parece surtir efecto… me temo que en el futuro incluso pongan en peligro los árboles solo por adornar."

Incrédulo, el hombre replicó, "Seguro no llegan a tanto… sería algo totalmente ridículo…"

La mujer exhaló resignada. "Eso espero… bien, es hora de irme." La mujer se levantó y el hombre la imitó. "Ha sido un placer encontrarme con usted, señor, le deseo mucha suerte y tenga paciencia, esperemos que pronto se deje de celebrar esa pamplina de la navidad."

Ebenezer asintió solemne. "Pamplinas."

*Notas de la autora: originalmente el reto era usar (en mi caso) la situación en búsqueda del espíritu navideño y la emoción era ira.

Pero luego el reto cambió… y cambié un poco la idea original... Oh, bien, de todas formas aquí está mi entrada, reduje un poco la sensación de 'ira', y lo acorté bastante, pero aun así me pasé. El límite eran mil cien y yo hice como mil quinientas….un año más que no me salvo de hojear 'Cuento de Navidad' de Charles Dickens.

¿Te interesa perder el tiempo?

¿Te gustan los juegos de rol, discusiones sobre libros, videojuegos y fanfics en general? Todo acompañado de un buen café…

Te invito a éste magnífico foro

www cafés foroactivo mx,

o

southparkhispano

Gracias, suerte, bye

*las pamplinas de la navidad

¿Y si Ebenezer Scrooge hubiera reconsiderado sus ideas sobre la navidad y finalmente eligiese no cambiar? Reto Especial por Navidad y Año Nuevo del foro Café SPH.


End file.
